


人间不值得

by Vale_of_Tears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 报复编剧
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale_of_Tears/pseuds/Vale_of_Tears
Summary: //此文是报复社会之作，啊，不对，报复主创和编剧之作。//重要人物们死亡，Dean粉勿入，因为Dean在本文是个混蛋，应该在一部分人心里OOC了~//本文没有cp向～～～报复主创报复编剧～从我做起//Jack无魂黑化，但是不是真的黑化～他一直是善良的





	人间不值得

一

这是Casteil独自寻找Jack的第十四天，也是他和Dean吵翻的第十四天。准确的说不是吵翻了，只是单方面的，Dean不再联系他，不再接受他提出的任何帮助。

他终于被Dean Winchester遗弃了，他还以为有着他的荣光，不会这样，但是很明显他错了。

说独自寻找似乎也不确切，他得到了Anael还有天堂的一些帮助，还有Sam，他们每天都会交换信息，无论如何，快点找到Jack是必须的。

但是失去了翅膀的Castiel追踪起自己的儿子真是太难了。是的，他待Jack如儿子，但是有时候他不知道Jack是否也拿他当父亲。

他不愿意细想，他知道自己在逃避。就像逃避Dean的拒绝。他以为他们是最好的朋友，甚至，至少Dean跟他说过，他们是Family。

他用手肘撑在方向盘上撑起了自己的脑袋，用力抹了一把脸，他真累，是的，天使不需要睡觉，可是他现在却无比怀念地堡他的那一张床。他在地堡有一间房间，里面有一张床，他现在很想回去躺一躺，哪怕就一会，至少那里是家。

他以为那是他的家，但是现在他无家可归了。

他太渴望一个家了，他有意识到过自己的这个问题。他需要快些找到Jack，然后他会拉回Jack，无论如何他会找到一个办法，他安慰自己，然后他会和Jack组成一个家，他相信总有一天，Dean会接纳他和Jack的，毕竟他们之间还有Sam。现在他需要打起精神，赶往阿肯色州的温泉镇，这是Sam告诉他的线索。

二

在温泉镇上Castiel只看到了一段录像，一个目击者偶然在行车记录仪里录的。纯白的亮光对面他看到一个人跪在了对面，那人无比痛苦，那人的皮肤开始灼烧，一寸一缕，像那条蛇，最后化为灰烬，一部分被风吹散，一部分留在地上，让人看不出曾经有个人站在那里。

Castiel当然认得那个被烧死的人，那是Sam，那个第一次见他笑得紧张的Winchester。

他在录像里看到了Jack收集了地上Sam的余灰，然后挥了挥翅膀离开。

他给Dean去了电话，只是一如既往的没有接，他留了言，他没敢直接告诉Dean发生了什么，他只是问了问DeanSam是不是和他在一起，他在找Sam。

Castiel内心深处希望Dean能回复他，他们一起，也许还能阻止Jack。

他试图去理解Jack，他很快就想明白了。他了解Sam心里的疼痛，Sam对朋友们的内疚，Castiel知道需要快点赶去地堡附近Mary的新坟，Jack会把Sam的骨灰带回去。而Jack的下一个目标，Castiel心里忽然颤抖，他祈求是他自己，而不是Dean。

三

Castiel开着他的皮卡车飞快的赶往堪萨斯，却只见到了两处新坟，一个属于Sam，一个属于Dean。Sam的坟前放着一束雏菊，Dean的坟前放着一束玫瑰，还有Mary，那里是一束康乃馨。

Castiel的心里生出绝望。

也许他不需要在去追逐Jack，他只需要等待，等待Jack找上他，他有些孤零零的站在寂静的坟场，他探入口袋摸到了Dean的护符，他祈求God看看他，但是他什么也没有得到。

四

这是他坐在坟场的第三天，他不知道该怎么办。

当第五片树叶落在他头上的时候，他听到了翅膀挥动的声音。

“Cass。” 那个本能最安抚他的声音响起，他心慌意乱。

“Jack。” Castiel的声音居然嘶哑的毫无力气。

“真没想到Dean和Sam的灵魂居然不是去天堂，我可是花了些力气才搞定了那个Empty和Death，抢回了他们的灵魂。Cass，你跟Empty的交易也撤销了，他回去睡觉了，你再也不会被他带走了。” Jack有些开心的说着，像一个小孩子在跟他的父亲邀功。

“Jack，这是不对的。” Castiel应该有更好的说辞，然而他只说了这么一句。

“为什么？” Jack不解的歪了歪头，Castiel在那一瞬间觉得他可真像他。Jack继续说，“Sam一直为他朋友的死内疚，他睡不好觉，也吃不下东西，他每天焦虑难过，我送他去见他的朋友们有什么不对。” Jack有些不满的皱了皱眉，“还有Dean，他为自己接纳了Michael内疚，他为那些伤害逃避，还有Michael在他体内的影响让他一直受着折磨，他还要杀了我，但是那令他很痛苦。他也想念Sam，我帮他解脱了，难道比让他一直受着折磨要糟糕吗？”

Jack的垂下了嘴角，想过去疑惑的Castiel，那是有点委屈，“他们在天堂里永享平和和开心，不好吗？Sam他现在和他朋友们在一起，他们一起猎魔，那里的猎魔没有死亡，你和Dean也陪着他，Commander Sam。”Jack脸上露出了满意的笑容，“我向你保证，那些朋友们都是真实的灵魂。还有Dean，Dean现在一个人开着Impala，自由自在的猎魔，他有时候会和John和Mary一起猎魔，有时候回去斯坦福看看Sam，有时候会和他的天使朋友Castiel一起铲除邪恶。这也是Dean灵魂深处自己的选择。”Jack有些疑惑，“我只想让你们快乐，这有什么不对吗？”

Castiel好像知道了问题出在哪里。“Jack，那些都不是真实的，真实才是最重要的！” Castiel说，他不知道他会走向什么结局，他不是人类，否则他确信Jack一定会给他弄一个天堂，他不知道那是什么样子。

“真实的痛苦比不过天堂的快乐吗？他们的痛苦足够多了，为什么不可以在天堂获得快乐？这人间不值得啊。” Jack无法理解。但他好像忽然想起了什么，他走近Castiel，Castiel本能的一退。

Jack并没有责怪他的后退，“Cass，我最想让你快乐，但是让你快乐我必须先解决虚无，所以这废了点时间。现在他已经不会带你走了，你也可以快乐了。” Jack走近他，向他递过了一把天使之刃，不，那是大天使之刃。

“Cass，杀了我吧，我读得出你的想法，你想为他们报仇，还想阻止我。” Jack笑了笑，温和善良，像是春日里的第一缕阳光，唤醒万物回春。“我帮你重塑了天堂，虽然不如过去，但是天堂现在又有足够多的天使了。对不起，Cass，我的力量不够从虚空带回你过去的天使伙伴们，所以我只能重新造了一些。希望你能开心。” Jack闭上了眼睛，又往前递了递大天使之刃，“Cass，来吧，我准备好了，Cass你放心，等我死了，你就会忘了我，不用担心你不开心，完成你报仇的心愿吧。你也会忘了Dean和Sam，这样你就不会难过了。Cass，求你，我希望你们开心。”

Castiel接过了大天使之刃，那属于拉斐尔，他疑惑了，他不知道自己该不该下手，如此强大的不受控的生物，他该怎么办？

“Cass，如果你想要，可以吸了我的荣光，我知道那属于Michael，但是如果你想要，我很开心。” 听着Jack的话，Castiel的手在颤抖，他宁可Jack上来就杀了他。

“Jack，你自己的开心是什么样的呢？” Castiel的声音有些颤抖得问。

“我？”Jack睁开了眼睛，那眼睛专注的看着Castiel，那里面是世界上最清澈的荣光。“我不知道，我想我已经感受不到了，但是，Sam，Dean还有你，如果你们都开心，我想我也就开心了。Cass，来吧，我想感受开心。”Jack催促着，语气里是完全不该有的轻松。

Castiel扔下了大天使之刃，咣当一声砸在了Sam的墓碑上，Jack睁开了眼睛，皱了皱眉头，“Cass，为什么，你不想开心了吗？”

Castiel终究还是痛苦的摇了摇头跪在了地上，他好像失去了左右的力量，在炼狱，在拉斐尔的攻击下他都不曾如此绝望。

“Jack，我做不到，我不能对你下手，你是我的儿子。”

Jack看着Castiel，渐渐读清了他的想法，Jack用手抚摸Castiel的头发，“Cass，你是我的父亲，我永远爱你，我会给你你想要的，只是这可能有点痛苦。”

Jack的手按住了Cass，纯白的荣光，淹没了整个墓地。

五

“Jack，今天你想要睡觉吗？” Castiel坐在了Impala的驾驶坐上，“给Jack递过了一个双层汉堡。”

“今天？不是很想，我们还是赶到了解决了鬼屋再好好睡一觉吧。不过我们也该去看Sam和Dean了。” Jack开心的接过汉堡咬了一口。

Castiel点点头，发动了Impala。Jack看了一眼嘴角带着微笑的Castiel，心情也变得好起来。

Castiel终究没能下手，所以Jack改变了让Castiel的快乐的方式。Castiel希望能永远陪着Jack，Jack就让他陪伴，而Jack也想让他陪伴。他想让他的父亲快乐。

Jack洗了Castiel的荣光，让Castiel忘记了是Jack把Dean和Sam送入了天堂，因为只有这样Castiel才不会内疚自责难受。

为了Castiel的快乐，他重塑了他的记忆。Castiel以为Dean和Sam寿终正寝去了天堂，然后他和Jack在人间继续开着Impala猎魔，他们时不时会回去看看Dean和Sam。

Castiel也会和Jack回去天堂处理事务，Castiel是天堂最高的管理者，虽然他很多时候都在地球。

Jack对自己的安排很满意。

“Cass，你也吃一口把，这汉堡的肉饼棒极了。”

“我得开车。” Castiel说。

“我来喂你，Cass。” Jack笑着说，用手送过了汉堡去Castiel的嘴边。

内心深处他有些内疚，他不知道自己是对是错，他是在和Cass开始猎魔的第五年找回了一部分灵魂，所以内疚又找回了他，他还有一段时间很惶恐。

但是当他看到Sam在天堂的轻快的身影，还有Dean在Impala上大声放着ACDC，还有Castiel的笑容，他想一切都很好，他们很快乐，他也是，毕竟，人间不值得。


End file.
